


Boys will be Boys

by Falco276



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Humor, I hate to be bothered, chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chao Xin is in a bit of trouble...and annoys Dashan about it.. they might be a bit OC...<br/>Please Read and Review!!! xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM MFB.**

**This was a random idea I got from me and my brother fighting…..hope it doesn't suck…lol**

**Chi-yun isn't in this…sorry**

**Wang Hu Zhong…Chat room?**

RockZuraffaBOSS16-Dashan Wang

Hottness8467-Chao Xin

Luv-mei-mei-83- Mei Mei **(A/N: yeah, I know that's not original, but she was a last minute addition to this story..)**

Hottness8467 _has logged on._

RockZuraffaBOSS16 _logged on already._

**Hottness8467** \- U asleep Dashan?

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- yes.

**Hottness8467** -No you're not. Where are you?

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- At home….

**Hottness8467** -are you in bed?

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- No, I'm in the refrigerator, it's a bit stuffy in my room.

**Hottness8467** \- Sorry, it's just that it's a bit early to be asleep…

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- It's 10:00, and I'm tired. What did you just have to wake me up for?

**Hottness8467-** Well, you know that hormonally imbalanced pregnant lady that was really mad at me for hitting her car?

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** Yes, I remember, when I tried to explain your mistake and how you didn't see the car when you threw the water balloon full of mustard out into the street, she chased me with her CARJACK!

**Hottness8467-** Yeah, her. Well, she reported me, and , uh, she knew your name , and, uh, I guess she mixed us up, and, uh, yeah.

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** WHAAAAAAAAAAAT? I am going to _MURDER_ YOU!

**Luv-mei-mei-83-** Hey, you guys are unsufferable. I'm going to ignore this pettiness. Goodnight.

**Hottness8467** \- Your tone is condescending!

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** You can't hear her!

**Hottness8467-** Don't be too sure!

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- Yes, your royal stupidness.

**Hottness8467-** Ok, oh uncool 1.

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** your difficult!

**Hottness8467-** you're annoying!

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** your irritating

**Hottness8467-** Same thing! HAHA…great minds think alike, I guess.

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** no they don't.

**Hottness8467-** Hmm, we must be related.

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** but I'm normal.

**Hottness8467-** really?

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** mm-hmm! Oh! The hillbillies called. They want their stupid ballerina blader back.

**Hottness8467-** but you have it…so YOU give it back.

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** go home. Your village mourns the death of their idiot.

**Hottness8467-** They don't need me, they've got you!

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** You're a hot-headed freak!

**Hottness8467-** And your failing English!

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** I'm doing perfectly good!

**Hottness8467-** well…

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** wow, you're stupid.

**Hottness8467-** your uncool.

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** already said that….idiot.

**Hottness8467-** OOPS! Sorry, Mr. Up-tighty!

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** I'm NOT UP-TIGHT!

**Hottness8467-** stupid head!

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** you are annoying!

**Hottness8467-** You smell funny!

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** What? Are you accusing me of passing wind?

**Luv-mei-mei-83-** SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUT-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! Hmmm…I'm turning into Madoka...anyway, my computer blips every time you update! Please go to bed!

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** Fine. Goodnight, Chao Xin.

**Hottness8467-** Yes, good night, Dashan Wang.

~~Mei-Mei face palms in her room at their idiocy, then gets even madder when she realizes there rooms are just down the hall from each other…~~

**THE END.**

Was it bad? *cutsy face* PLEASE, PLEEEASE REVIEW!

THANKS!


	2. Invitation and news of stupidness

RockZuraffaBOSS16-Dashan Wang

Hottness8467-Chao Xin

Luv-mei-mei-83- Mei Mei  
Social Network used: Beybook  
Setting: nice house settled on China Berry Drive, Tampa, Florida (for Chao-Xin)

fancy 3rd floor of the apartment located in Pratteln, Basel, Switzerland (for Dashan)

_Hottness8467 has logged on._

_RockZuraffaBOSS16 logged on already._

**Hottness8467** \- U asleep Dashan?

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- yes.

**Hottness8467** -No, you're not. Where are you?

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- Ok, I lied this time. At home, dealing with a dusty CPU fan. Why?

**Hottness8467** \- Ok, Mr. IT Know-it-all! Just asking.

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- You're just curious in everything, that's all.

**Hottness8467** \- Too right. You just like to be the boss of everything. Yeah, no pun intended in your username! xD

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- You just simply love to judge my behavior, huh? Like that one time you took the side of Yu when the Blackout Hide and Seek game event was going on at New Horizons even though I told everyone to get back to the center to resume working.

**Hottness8467** \- Exactly. Yu was right to hold out an event like this and you granted our permission to play it!

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- I never deal with child's play.

**Hottness8467** \- But it even then it happened, right?

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- Happenieng once, never again next time. I still rememberd that day when I eavesdropped into the conversation between you, Ryo and Hikaru. Such a shame Chao. You failed the A+ exam. Worst of all, you didn't know what to say during the episode of ITPRO U tv. You clearly made our students there nervous and humourus at the same time.

**Luv-mei-mei-83** \- Are you guys talking about New Verizons? Just wondering, Da Xiang. R u still teaching even though you're in Swizzerland?

**Hottness8467** \- Sweet! Mei-Mei interjects our conversation! I highly doubt the IT giraffe is doing anything by now. He dosen't even a have a job! xD

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- Chao. Don't make my fly back to Tampa and punch you in the face as I did with Wes. Yes, Mei-Mei. I'm in the country of Snowy Alps and everything here is so complicated although by using our earnings from all of our 3 buisnesses, it's a pretty possible lifestyle. Ninel and I have to stay there for 6 months due to something important for her career as a nurse. As for me, there are no avaliable NH centers to teach (Wesley is begging me to come back to the states to teach IT; I ignored the rooster.) So, I have to find something as quick as possible. Kids are doing fine and I promise to visit you guys as soon as possible-or why not turn it the other way around?

**Hottness8467** \- Sure dude! Anytime! Only if we were in China, then it'd be closer!

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- Idiot. Traveling across the Pacific Ocean is much faster than traveling on sand. Cross the Gobi desert and you'll be turned into lunch for whatever creepy creatures are out there.

**Hottness8467** \- Fine, you win.

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- What do you think? I win in everything.

**Hottness8467** \- How? Tell me!

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- Beyblade Battle. IT collaboration. And a death race against you and me.

**Hottness8467** \- Let me guess. You still have your stupid SUV known as the "Journey"? Screw that! My Honda Accord Euro can outlast any car there is!

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- Dumbass, my Dodge Journey is a CUV, not an SUV and did you say Euro? I have a possible hint of feeling that you guys might visit me someday. Chao, you just made me happy again.

**Hottness8467** \- Finally someone is actually liking me! That makes me feel proud now!

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- Yeah, right. Proud in stupidness.

**Hottness8467** \- Dude, you should get a sense of what I really am. You shouldn't picture me with crazy fan girls clinging around me while I flash out my killer smile in the spotlight. I'm a regular old rug weaver who finally became a blader just like you. And I really want to learn from you, really. I mean it.

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- *snickers* Then why did fail the A+ exam in the first place?

**Hottness8467** \- Dude! That was a different story!

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- Yeah right. Different stories all lead to your big fat faliure. Get a life Chao.

**Hottness8467** \- *sniff* You seriously need to learn.

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- I already learned everything. I don't need to be taught more from some stupid mahangony haired ballerina blader.

**Hottness8467** \- Oh yeah!? All of your stupid IT certifications immediatly make you that smart and famous!

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- Famous? Wes and I have both of the same I-Pad Air Display video on Youtube and even I'm gaining more views than a REAL person. It's not because of IT that makes the fame, it's because IT brings out more motivation to learn and succeed.

**Hottness8467** \- Forget IT. I could blade and hang out with my girls as long as I want.

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- How sad. You just said that you weren't that type and now your claiming yourself as the old Chao-Xin again, right?

**Hottness8467** \- Okay, forget I said that.

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- Words never hide. They are made to be inscribed in our chat forever. U Jelly?

**Hottness8467** \- lol, I could disconnect any moment but I can't seem to leave this heated conversation. Why would you think I'm jelly? I knew that before, goofball. Even the giraffes at Tampa Bay zoo are much smarter than you.

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- Even the gorillas at Tampa Bay zoo claim they're much smarter than you.

**Hottness8467** \- Don't compare me to an ape, you yellow Kirin freak! I don't even know why you associate that Chinese Unicorn to your stupid Journey SUV.

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- _CUV_. Get it right. Oh and I don't have my Journey anymore. It's at home.

**Hottness8467** \- lol, you take the train now? xD

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- Not funny Chao. Renting a car was the best thing to do so I asked if they had the Fiat Freemont (which is the Journey's twin), but they were all out of stock so I picked out the perfect one they had and it was really my type. Not sporty but more like family.

**Hottness8467** \- Like what? Is it the girly type?

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- a 2005 dark green Opel Zafira. Picked that because it sounded more like a female version of Zurafa.

**Luv-mei-mei-83** \- Let me gess. U guys are taling about kars. Right?

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- Yes, Mei-Mei and it's "cars", not "Kars"

**Hottness8467** \- Tell that to her in person. She'd sure be delighted.

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- I think she'll just apologize for that mistake.

**Hottness8467** \- (sigh) I guess I'm tired then. Nice talking to you from the land of chocolate and cheese. Like, how do ya say goodbye in german? Guten Morgan?

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- *facepalms* That's good morining, you idiot. Good night is Guten Nacht. Next time you wanna learn german, Chao. Fly over here. I'll give you some really good lessons concerning your stupidity.

**Hottness8467** \- Yeah right, Dashan. Have fun in wherever you are. I'm off to bed!

**RockZuraffaBOSS16** \- Whatever, Chao. Later. Almost complete with my CPU fan now.

**A/N: Ah, I just love it when they both argue over Beybook. It's too funny. xD**  
 **PLEASE REVIEW!!! xD**


	3. Addictied to pills

**Woo.**   
**Just by looking at Google research on what kind of side effects does IBUprofen cause (Note: The reason why I say this is because there is an MFB parody spoof vid called Tylenol Crazy Fusion by Lanex Cocca. Watch it and you'll get to know why.)**   
**Otherwise, enjoy! xD**

RockZuraffaBOSS16-Dashan Wang

Hottness8467-Chao Xin

Luv-mei-mei-83- Mei Mei  
Social Network used: Beybook  
Setting: nice house settled on China Berry Drive, Tampa, Florida (for Chao-Xin)

Fancy 3rd floor of the apartment located in Pratteln, Basel, Switzerland (for Dashan)

_Hottness8467 has logged on._

_RockZuraffaBOSS16 logged on already._

**Hottness8467-** U asleep Dashan?

_*No reply. 5 minutes pass by when the Zurafa blader finally notices the screen greeting him with a Beybook message from his one and annoying teammate, Chao-Xin.*_

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** Chao, what do you want this time? And no, don't come up with a stupid and silly argument. I clearly made a rule for myself, Ninel and the kids to be in bed after 10:00. You're super lucky to gain more of the day since the huge 6 hour time difference back in Tampa, Florida.

**Hottness8467-** Dude, it doesn't matter which time we have to chat. Chill out. We could do it anytime!

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** Right, anytime for you but not for me. I have day classes to teach tommorow and I'm not going to spend the whole night talking to you.

**Hottness8467-** Day classes? So now that means you found an actual NH center to teach IT there now?

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** Well, not exactly physical building 'center' where you teach with a white board behind your back but more of Online Live through Adobe Connect, if you know what I mean.

**Hottness8467-** Glad to hear that dude, cuz I recently found out on your News Feed status on Beybook that you ACTUALLY LOVE that lady who came to blame you for the mustard balloon incident!

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** *eye twitch* What. Did. You. Say!?

**Hottness8467-** Honestly, I couldn't stop laughing about it, dude. She even arrived to the Goodwill where you work at and tried hunting you down with a lovely kiss!

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** it seriously scared the giraffes out of me. *shudders at the thought*

**Hottness8467-** Oh and not to mention, your Dodge Journey which was in Hydroplane mode (the car model with airplane wings), it actually TILTED to the right because of the absurd weight of that lady! ROFL! How did she even enter your car in the first place? xD

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** Don't even talk about it. Other wise another night headache will make me take another pill of IBUprofen.

**Hottness8467-** LOL! You- wait. You seriously take that drug? Really!? xD

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** You really find me so funny now, Chao? I feel like inviting you over now.

**Hottness8467-** Oh please! I can book a flight any day over there, as long as you don't punch me in the face and blame me for the Stone Age talk. xP

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** Anyway, yes. I have a huge habit of taking it everyday with a glass of water.

**Hottness8467-** But why do you even take it? There's nothing wrong with you or anything. Dude! You're perfectly healthy, not unlike your IT buddy.

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** Who? Wesley Bryan? Yeah, don't listen to that lanky son of a rooster because he just simply refuses to listen to what I say. He hates living healthy.

**Hottness8467-** Then why take IBUprofen if you're perfectly healthy? :/

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** Addiction. I suppose.

**Hottness8467-** Thank Virgo, Julian stopped taking Tylenol. Otherwise he'd be just like you but worse.

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** I could probably relate to that.

**Hottness8467-** Still have a hunger of working at thrift stores like Goodwill?

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** Well, still searching on that. Since there are no Goodwills here, I tried searching for one that matched up my schedule for my second part time job. Researched some on the internet and found HIOB international. I officially work there now. Don't believe me? Look at my work vest.

_*sends pic of blue work vest, back of vest shows a longitude globe with the words "HIOB International" written on it. Vest is placed on top his giraffe pattern blanket on his bed*_

**Hottness8467-** *whistles* nice looking work vest. Even better than Goodwill's. So, like what do you do there besides sorting out the shelves with old donated junk?

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** Well, sometimes when an old man dies, we have to take his stuff to the store through a box truck.

**Hottness8467-** So like, will his spirit surprise another shopper there!? Will he come out of the old wooden creaky cabinet and go "boo!" xD

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** Chao? Don't be dumb.

**Hottness8467-** What? I'm trying to bring up the image of how a perfectly trained beyblader, martial artist, and IT instructor works at some donation store that people actually donate thier used stuff for charity, right?

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** Idiot. What you said earlier didn't have to do anything with me!

**Hottness8467-** Chill out! I was just joking!

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** Your jokes make my head throb and it is in need of another pill right now.

**Hottness8467-** Dude, you very well know that causes side effects, right?

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** Main target of medication: Addiction not side effects.

**Hottness8467-** Whoa there buddy. Iv'e never seen Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader get hungirly addicted to a drug. Chi-Yun says that you might have to stop. I agree with him too.

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** What good does that bring? Ninel is a record breaking player whose tape constantly winds up repeatedly in my brain. My words are final, Chao. I can't stop taking it. The temptation of these pills are really onto me and I can't ward them off with my martial arts moves. You're right about the side effects part. They really got me sick these days and I couldn't even teach IT.

**Hottness8467-** Problem solved. There you have it. Dude, for Virgo's sake. Stop taking it. Please make this desicion and take it seriously. What kind of nasty side effects did you suffer with recently?

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** I might as well not say it because then you'd be too grossed out.

**Hottness8467-** Hey, I don't bite at nasty stuff. Especially you. C'mon already, spit it out.

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** (sighs) Fine. I couldn't poop for one week. Call it constipation in me. Then the next week caused brown paint to splatter all over the bowl. Diarrhea got me cleaning the toilet again. Constant gas caused me pass wind day and night; sometimes trapped. My kids complained with hands over thier ears- (Xiaozhi and Annastasia argued that papa should go to the cellar and do it but they dared not say it in fear of getting another stick raised infront of thier eyes.) And finally vomiting blood while teaching IT.- (During the collaboration during Network+, Wes and his students were concerned about me coughing up blood that splattered the keyboard and webcam screen. It happened the second time I was trying to drive home and it happened again, this time on the steering wheel) I was heavily stressed out. I couldn't do anything alse.

**Hottness8467-** Dude, that's horrible. I advise you to stop your habit with those evil pills.

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** Thanks for the advice Chao. I'll work on it.

**Hottness8467-** Wow, so good to see the old Da Xiang back.

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** What do you mean?

**Luv-mei-mei-83-** Da Xaing, shoold u bee spleelng now?

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** Speeling? You mean sleeping.

**Hottness8467-** Gotta love the auto corrects! xD

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** Chao. I was talking to her.

**Hottness8467-** Group message FTW! You do realize she joined us, huh? xD

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** Yes, I clearly see that Chao.

**Hottness8467-** Well, don't wanna see your eyes turn from green to red. Better wake up early if you want to teach those IT day classes!

**Rock** **ZuraffaBOSS16-**   Right, Chao.

**Hottness8467-** good night Dashan!

**RockZuraffaBOSS16-** Bye Chao. I'm off to sleep.

**A/N: Ah, I just love it when they both argue over Beybook. It's too funny. xD**   
**Sorry if Da Xiang grossed you out with the side effects to IBUprofen because according to Tylenol Crazy Fusion by Lanex Cocca, I decided to make him OCC by making him have an addiction to the drug.**   
**PLEASE REVIEW!!! xD**


End file.
